


I Want My Ace

by red_racer_fan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, dear lord so much pining, i love that there's a tag for that, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_racer_fan/pseuds/red_racer_fan
Summary: Matsukawa gives Makki an imploring look, begging him not to mention it. Makki returns an exasperated gaze.Matsukawa quickly tries to change the subject, “So about inter-”“Don’t you think you guys are kinda touchy?” Makki interrupts. Matsukawa glares at him.“What do you mean?” Oikawa looks at him with falsely-innocent eyes, knowing full well exactly what he means.“You and Iwaizumi. You’re always all over him.” He says, gesturing his hand at their current state.---In which Makki ruins Oikawa's 30-year plan to subtly seduce Iwa-chan without him noticing until they’re both too old to find other partners, at which point he will suggest that they conveniently marry each-other.Featuring: Pining Oikawa who is more than willing to cuddle Iwaizumi at every opportunity
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	I Want My Ace

Oikawa’s world comes crumbling down at lunchtime. They’re sitting on the rooftop when he spider-monkeys himself onto Iwaizumi’s back. His face dipped into Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

“Feed me, Iwa-chan.” He whines and paws at Iwaizumi’s hand that holds his chopsticks.

“What are you, a child?” He snaps back but Oikawa thinks the bite is lost when he’s pressed so close to him. 

“Yes.” Makki and Matsukawa answer in unison. 

“Mean!” 

Iwaizumi knocks his head into Oikawa’s. “Shut up. Don’t yell in my ear!” 

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t be yelling if my mouth was otherwise occupied.”

Makki gives Matsukawa a knowing look. If he didn’t know any better he would think that Oikawa was purposefully using innuendo. But he’s long-since realized that’s simply the way he talks to Iwaizumi. 

“Fine.” 

Oikawa opens his mouth and Iwaizumi sighs. He feeds him one of his mom’s mini hotdog octopi that he knows Oikawa likes.

Oikawa moans and squeezes Iwaizumi's sides. Matsukawa gives Makki an imploring look, begging him not to mention it. Makki returns an exasperated gaze. 

Matsukawa quickly tries to change the subject, “So about inter-”

“Don’t you think you guys are kinda touchy?” Makki interrupts. Matsukawa glares at him.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa looks at him with falsely-innocent eyes, knowing full well exactly what he means. 

“You and Iwaizumi. You’re always all over him.” He says, gesturing his hand at their current state.

“Are you calling me clingy? I’ll have you know Iwa-chan is quite overbearing himself.” Oikawa says, trying to turn it into a joke. 

“Of course that’s the part you’d focus on.” Makki sighs.

“Well, I don’t know what more to say really. Iwa-chan and I are best friends, we're just comfortable with each other.” Oikawa says in a way that makes it seem like it would be the natural end to the conversation. 

But Makki has had to witness Oikawa clinging to Iwaizumi for three years and isn’t about to give up now. That, and he has a suspicion that if he lets it drop Oikawa won’t let him bring it up again. “Right. But, Matsukawa and I are close too and I don’t cling to his back.”

“You're just jealous of our friendship!” Oikawa tightens his grip on Iwaizumi. Although he purposely doesn’t turn to look at his face. Despite his grip, he’s not sure he wants to make eye contact with him right now. 

“That doesn’t look like just friends to me,” Makki says bluntly. Almost immediately he wishes he could take it back.

Oikawa’s eyes widen in shock. It feels like his stomach dropped out from under him. He’s suddenly all too aware that Iwa-chan has said nothing throughout this entire exchange. He knows he has to say something but all he can do is splutter.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He eventually settles on far later than normal. It’s a weak retort and he knows it. He also knows he’s been tempting fate like Icarus by even getting so close to Iwaizumi. It was only a matter of time before someone suspected something. But all that time he spent coming up with clever excuses in the shower elude him when he needs them most. 

He tries to think of what he would say if he were normal. If he wasn’t in love with his best friend. But normal is quickly slipping away from him. Self-consciousness rapidly descends upon him. _Should I let go of Iwa-chan or is that proving Makki right? How do I normally act? Am I breathing normally? What do people normally breathe like?_

“Look, I’m just saying that you seem kinda _gay_ ,” Makki argues like he hadn’t just obliterated Oikawa’s entire 30-year plan to subtly seduce Iwa-chan without him noticing until they’re both too old to find other partners, at which point he will suggest that they conveniently marry each-other.

Oikawa flinches. He tries to hide it by continuing to move his arm like he had to scratch his face but he knows Iwa-chan felt it. The same way he could feel Iwaizumi stiffen.

“So what if we were.” Iwaizumi finally challenges, and it’s not a question. The response gives Oikawa a range of vacillating emotions all at once. Panic. Gratefulness. Hope. More panic.

Risking it, he turns his face to look at Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan is looking at Makki whose comically shocked face would be hilarious if it didn’t directly involve him. He’s got an unconcerned air about him like he doesn’t care what Makki thinks. But Oikawa knows him better because for every 10 low points that he hits Iwazumi hits 1 too. His nervousness is in the tension of his back and how much harder he tries to act like everything is okay.

Subtly, he presses his hand back into Iwa-chan’s side. It’s as close as he’s going to get right now to saying thank you and that they’re okay. He knows Iwa-chan understands because he relaxes back into his grip.

“That would be totally fine. Anyways about practice, I think it’s a nice day to run laps.” Matsukawa says, trying to alleviate the tension. Oikawa quickly jumps on board like his life depends on it because as far as he’s concerned, it does. 

\---

He wants to put some distance between them so Iwaizumi doesn’t start to have second thoughts about their friendship. But he doesn't get to have that luxury. It’s Friday and that means it’s their weekly screening of Alien and whatever Iwaizumi wants to watch. 

Iwa-chan will complain all the way through, but it’s not like they actually watch the movie anyway. Most of the time they end up playing cards while Oikawa occasionally mouths the lines. 

And tonight, like most nights they’ve started on the couch. Oikawa has carefully set himself on the far side and stretched out his legs so only his feet are in Iwa-chan’s lap. He expects Iwaizumi to push him off like he usually does before resignedly letting him do whatever he wants but he just rests his hands on his ankles. 

The night only gets stranger when instead of playing cards, they get far enough into the movie for Oikawa to look at the screen and mouth the line “Eat this!” as one of the guys shoots an alien. He looks over at Iwa-chan excitedly but, it doesn’t seem like he has been watching the movie at all. Iwa-chan stares blankly down at his hand as it idly plays with his ankle

That’s when he knows he’s got to get things back on track. “Iwa-chan, do you wanna play a game?”

Iwaizumi looks up. “What, are you suddenly realizing that watching the same movie every week isn’t as entertaining as you thought it would be?”

“Obviously not. I just think a game would enhance the already phenomenal experience.” Oikawa lies. Truthfully he _has_ been getting a little bored of Alien. But, he likes it when Iwaizumi gets all worked-up complaining and its nice background noise.

“Fine. You know I’d rather do literally anything else than watch this again.” 

“And yet here you are.” He jokes.

“Here I am.” Iwaizumi says seriously, looking back at Oikawa’s ankle. Oikawa thinks that maybe they’re going to be having a different conversation than he’d like if Iwaizumi gets the chance to speak before he does so he blurts out the first game that he can think of.

“Uno!” Oikawa sits up.

“Dumbass, we need more than 2 people for that.” Iwaizumi looks at him.

“Oh right. Uh, cards?” 

“Cards isn’t a game.”

Oikawa looks at him and his mouth twitches. So does Iwaizumi. And then all at once, they’re cackling. 

When they calm down they settle on the floor for a game of go-fish.

Oikawa thinks that maybe this night is going to pass and they’ll never mention it again. That if he plays his cards right they’ll be back on track for a convenient engagement in 30-years time.

But he’s starting to think that maybe if he pushed for more, Iwa-chan might just give it to him. He stamps on those thoughts as soon as they arise. He knows that he’s probably just projecting what he wants to see onto Iwa-chan. He’s always been protective of him and he’s just imagining something more than what’s actually there.

But he has a habit of poking sleeping dogs. It’s his turn to ask for a card. 

“Iwa-chan, do you think Makki is right?” _Are you uncomfortable?_ He leaves unspoken. 

Iwaizumi snaps up to meet his gaze. Their legs are tangled under the table and Oikawa wishes he noticed earlier so he could have sneakily moved them before asking. 

Iwaizumi isn’t the kind of guy to play dumb to stall for time. So they sit in silence for a moment while Iwaizumi thinks of what to say.

“No.” He fiddles with a card in his hand. “Does it bother you?”

“Does what bother me? Makki asking questions? Absolutely.” 

“You and me. You know...together.” 

“No. I mean, it’s not like we’re actually together, you know?” Oikawa says like a coward. He’s always starting things without being able to follow through with them. 

Iwaizumi frowns. “Right. But, people might think we are.” 

“Then I guess my fans will just have to deal with it.” He smiles with that fake charming, scathing smile he gives opposing teams. 

“You're not embarrassed?”

Something about the way Iwaizumi says it makes the joke die on his lips. As much as he likes to rip on him, Oikawa won’t stand for him feeling self-conscious, “I would never be embarrassed by you Iwa-chan. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

Iwaizumi looks shocked and he flushes. Then the words catch up to him and he too is flushing a bright red. 

“I mean…” _like a girlfriend._ But he can’t bring himself to say it. He doesn’t want to think about Iwaizumi dating some other girl and moving in with her. And going to nationals with her. And taking her to her favourite bakery to buy her milk bread. 

So instead he asks, “Do you have any aces?” 

Iwaizumi looks momentarily confused by the abrupt change of topic before catching on. “I do.” 

“Well, then that’s another win for me! Hand it over, Iwa-chan.” He flicks the one lone card in his hand. 

Iwaizumi uses two hands to hold the mitt-full of cards he still has. He doesn’t move to pass the card. “I don’t know how but I know you're cheating.” 

“Rude! I would never cheat.” He is, obviously. He’s been looking at Iwaizumi’s cards in the reflection of the glass case behind him. 

“If you want it you're gonna have to take it from me.” 

Oikawa thinks about this for all of one second before jumping up from the table and lunging at him. For all of Iwaizumi’s sheer strength, Oikawa is mostly muscle and at the speed he went for him he goes down easy. Oikawa quickly takes advantage of his position to pin him as fast as possible. 

It works for all of the 3 seconds Oikawa uses to gloat. Then Iwaizumi’s cards go flying and Oikawa is the one pinned. 

“How are you doing it?” He’s sitting in Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa wants to both prolong this as long as humanly possible and also remove Iwaizumi before his lower half starts to get...ideas. 

He’s been tempting fate a lot today and that’s made him bold. So instead of telling him what he wants to know, he says, “I just know you so well.”

“Not well enough to know what fucking cards I have.” 

“I’m just lucky.” He says, starting to brace his legs as well as he can so Iwa-chan doesn’t notice. 

“How are you doing it.” Iwaizumi grinds out. 

“Maybe I can see the cards in the reflection of your eyes.” 

While Iwaizumi’s processing, he rolls his hips up trying to throw him off. Iwaizumi presses him back down easily. He leans closer.

“Try again.” 

“Don’t be a sore loser Iwa-chan” 

“I’m not a sore loser if the person actually plays by the rules.”

Oikawa is all too aware of the shrinking distance between their faces. 

“Yeah, well, you…” The sentence making agenda is falling apart as Iwa-chan looks intently at his lips.

“I what?” He says, softer now. Almost a whisper.

“I’m never going to tell you.” Like a lot of things today, Oikawa feels like he’s loaded that sentence with way more than their game of go-fish.

“Then looks like I’m going to have to make you confess.” 

And then Iwa-chan kisses him. On the mouth. In real-life. 

Oikawa’s brain feels like it’s temporarily logged off. 

Iwa-chan lets go of one of his hands that he’s using to pin his arms to balance himself better. It’s a chaste kiss but Oikawa thinks it’s the best one he’s ever had. 

Iwaizumi leans down to whisper in his ear, “So, how did you do it?”

“How did I what?” Oikawa asks, genuinely bewildered. 

“Go fish.” 

Understanding dawns and he smirks. “Don’t know what you're talking about...Guess you’ll have to try some other methods of making me talk.” Oikawa says and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“I have just the idea.”

Iwaizumi leans down like he’s going to kiss him again but just before their lips touch he pulls back and tickles his sides.

“Iwa-chan, stop! No!” Oikawa thrashes. 

“Tell me!”

Oikawa holds out until he physically cannot take it anymore. 

“Okay, okay, it was the bookcase! The glass!” 

Iwaizumi stops and Oikawa collapses on the ground. “I knew it!”

Despite his complete lack of breath he manages to shoot back “You” gasp, “did” gasp, “not.”

Iwaizumi gets close to his face again, “Oh yeah, you want another round?”

High on adrenaline, he says suggestively, “Depends on what you're talking about.” 

Iwaizumi smirks. “Go-fish. What were you thinking of, perve?” _And everyone thinks he’s the tease._

“Shut up, Hajime.” And then he’s kissing him. This kiss is longer and deeper than the last. He runs his tongue along the edge of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi moans.

Filled with new-found confidence, he cups Hajime around the back of his neck and uses his other hand to stroke his waist. 

Eventually, Hajime pulls back and looks at him with lidded eyes.

“What does this mean to you?” Iwa-chan runs his hand against Oikawa’s cheek.

No more running. Time to bite the bullet. “It means I...love you, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi smiles, “I love you too.”

Oikawa grins. “Can you say that again? I missed it.”

“I said I have terrible taste in men.”

“Iwa-chan, don’t be rude! I’m wonderful.” He says batting at Iwazumi’s arm but makes no effort to remove the hand on his face. 

“Hmm, I’m not convinced. I think I need more evidence.” Hajime leans in to kiss him.

Oikawa can’t help it, he snickers. “What are we, role playing?” 

Hajime gets closer anyways, his lips almost brushing Oikawa’s. “Shut up.” And he does

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making this a multi-chapter work but didn't want to risk abandoning it. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it :))))) lemme know what you think.


End file.
